39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Trust No One
Trust No One 'is the fifth book in the Cahills vs. Vespers series and was available on December 4, 2012. It was written by Linda Sue Park who has written many books, including "A Single Shard" and Storm Warning (Book 9 of the original series). The mission unlocked with the cards from this book will reveal Vesper Two, ''The Shield, who was revealed to be Isabel Kabra. There is a morse code on both the scorpion's pincers. Decoded, the message says Damien Vesper , a possible suspect for Vesper One, The Leader. Also, in the very first 39 Clues book, William McIntyre tells Amy and Dan to "trust no one." At the end of Shatterproof, there is a text from Vesper One which reveals he wants Amy and Dan to steal the Voynich Manuscript. Also, four cover concepts for the books were released, seen below in this article. Summary Amy, Dan, Atticus, and Jake arrived in New York City after Vesper One sent them a text asking them to head to Yale where they would have to steal the Voynich Manuscript. Meanwhile, Evan found out that Sinead was the Vesper Mole. Sinead arrived at Yale where she attempted to kill Amy with a SwissMiniGun. Amy survived the assault but Sinead managed to escape. Amy then called Ian to say she was sorry for accusing him of being the mole and to find out what Ian had been up to. Ian explained that his mother Isabel's charity, AWW, was highly suspicious and that she appeared to be using it as a cover for something. Amy, Dan, Atticus, and Jake arrived at the Beinecke Library. Dr. James (a curator and friend of Atticus' mom) allowed them to view the manuscript "in the memory of Astrid." She also mentioned LaCher Siffright and it is revealed that she and Astrid studied the Voynich together. Atticus explains that the pages are numbered by folios: leaves that marked two pages each.They found Folio 74 missing. After meeting Dave Speminer (also Astrid's friend), Atticus remembered something that his mom said to him before dying: Missing Voynich with LaCher. After Dave leaves, Vesper One sent them a live video of Nellie telling them of Alistair's death. They checked Astrid Rosenbloom's e-mail for any clues as to where the folio is and found a coded email to Astrid which told them that they had to go to the Iguazu Falls in Brazil. During a capoeira performance, a female capoeirista "accidentally" injured Atticus .It could've been Cheyenne. At the Falls, there was a second attack, and Dan got shot by a blow dart coated with curare, which was meant to hit Atticus. Luckily, there was a doctor nearby and managed to save Dan from the poison. They realised that Isabel Kabra was behind the attack, and that there would be one more attack, when Amy remembers that the capoeira artist told her: Um, dois, tres ''(One, two, three in Portuguese), and ''Amore to the littlest, from Isabel. She means"Love to the littlest,from Isabel."as amore is french for love. A taxi driver takes them to Mabu Thermas Hotel and Spa when the driver sees Dan's new wallpaper on his laptop, one of the 'plumbing pictures' in the Voynich. At the spa, they meet LaCher Siffright who has Folio 74. They meet for lunch at the hotel, where LaCher is injured from protecting Atticus from the third attack: a man acting as a waiter who threw a knife and a skewer at Atticus. LaCher took the knife to her neck and was taken to a hospital. She told Dan 'You know... You know', then fainted. By 'You know', LaCher meant 'You ''know' as in Dan knew where the folio was. They found the folio and realized that Archimedes plays a part in the Vespers' masterplan. They suspect Isabel to be Vesper One and ask Hamilton and Jonah to find out more about Archimedes at Syracuse. Before Dan and Amy went for the drop, there was a video on the DeOssie phone. In it, there was a gun at Nellie's temple, and the trigger twitched, and the video was cut off. Amy is tricked into giving Vesper One the madigral ring or Gideon's ring which Grace entrusted her with. Dan and Amy drop off the folio at Strawberry Fields, together with the last item Vesper One wanted, Gideon's Ring. After that, they found out the Vespers' masterplan: The Vespers wanted to use the things they stole - the Astrolabe, the Book of Ingenious Devices, the 'Apology', strong electromagnets, a replica of the Antikythera Mechanism, an armillary sphere (The Marco Polo Heist), Magellan's gear (The Magellan Heist) and Gideon's Ring - to build the Machina Fini Mundi, a doomsday device using the electromagnets on subduction zones to create natural disasters like earthquakes, tsunamis and volcanic eruptions. After learning this, Amy starts hiding in her own mind, blocking out the real world. Dan then decides that the team should go to Attleboro and Evan, having been contacted by Dan, said he wanted to talk to Amy but Dan told him that she's in no condition to do so. In the end, Dan realizes that on order to combat a doomsday device he would need the serum which he had recently created without the knowledge of Amy or the Rosenblooms. The book ends with Dan drinking an unknown liquid that took three hours to manufacture by an Ekat scientist at the Columbia Chemistry Laboratory. In the audiobook, there is an audio extra featuring a heated talk between Sinead Starling and Vesper One. Description 'Amazon Description When seven members of their family were kidnapped, thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill and his older sister, Amy, got ready for the fight of their lives. But their enemy, a terrifying group known as the Vespers, remained frustratingly elusive. They stay in the shadows, picking off Cahills one by one; Madrigal And now the Vespers have landed their most serious blow yet - a blow that strikes at the very heart of the Cahill family. Because Amy and Dan discover that there's a Vesper mole in their innermost circle. Amy and Dan need to smoke out the traitor before the next hostage dies. They have just days to discover who has their back... and who wants to sink a knife in it. 'Scholastic Description ' For the first time since leaving Attleboro, the fight against the Vespers has brought Amy and Dan back to the U.S., but their homecoming is anything but sweet. The siblings thought nothing could hurt more than having their loved ones kidnapped by a cruel and powerful enemy, but the Vespers have landed their most serious blow yet — a blow that strikes at the very heart of the Cahill family. There's a Vesper mole in their inner circle. Amy and Dan need to smoke out the traitor before the next hostage dies. But even if they do uncover the mole, the danger won't stop there. Vesper One's next assignment will take the Cahills somewhere crawling with dangerous enemies. They have just days to complete their next assignment and discover who has their back . . . and who wants to stick a knife into it. Teasers A) There are hints about the book posted by Linda Sue Park on the Message Board. A few tantalizing hints: One part of this book could be subtitled: 1) The Mystery in the Library ''2) ''Mortal Danger at the Falls 3) A Nice Walk in the Park - NOT! And did I metion''' betrayal'? (''Cue evil laughter. . . ) Get a clue: READ! B) On a live Twitter event with Linda Sue Park, she tweeted: Bk. 5: New 39 Clues Series. Here's what I can tell you: Release Date: Dec. 4. Cover will be purple. Isabel. Brazil. BACK COVER A TRAITOR WITHIN When seven members of their family were kidnapped, thirteen-year-old Dan Cahill and his older sister, Amy, got ready for the fight of their lives. But the enemy, a terrifying group known as the Vespers, remained frustratingly elusive. They stayed in the shadows, picking off Cahills one by one. And now the Vespers have landed their most serious blow yet - a blow that strikes at the very heart of the Cahill family. Because Amy and Dan discover that there's a Vesper mole in their innermost circle. Amy and Dan need to smoke out the traitor before the next hostage dies. They have just days to discover who has their back...and who wants to sink a knife into it. Puzzles 1) Morse Code - Front Cover - DAMIEN VESPER 2) 1=A, 2=B, 3=C... - Title Page - THE FATHER IS DEAD 3) Scrambled Letter - Page 39 - 49: LSAE & RWCKIL = LEWIS & CLARK Cards Card 290: The Vesper Shield Card 291: Spy Braces Card 292: The Philanthropist Card 293: Madrigal Glider Card 294: Vespers Never Sleep Card 295: Masters of Disguise Vesper Letter Hello Cahill Friends! Your services are no longer required. Have a nice life! On second thought, that won't be happening. What should I say instead? Have a nice death! Vesper One Behind the Scenes Covers Four confidential cover concepts prior to the creation of the final design were released in a Behind the Scenes 39 Clues Reading Club Activity. Cover Concept A shows needles up close. Cover Concept B shows the Cahill Serum in creation. Both these covers were made before the book had a title. Keirsten Geise, the 39 Clues designer, said that for Cover Concept C "we decided to feature a scorpion since the book is set in the rainforest of Brazil." Keirsten also said for Cover Concept D "a plain old scorpion won’t do for The 39 Clues, so we added a glowing red tail and carved codes into its claws!" Both of these cover concepts have the tentative title for the book: On the Edge. ''The final cover is basically the same as Cover Concept D except with a new title for the book: ''Trust No One. Excerpt At the end of the Kindle Version of Shatterproof is a Limited Preview. On "The 39 Clues" website, an excerpt of Trust No One was posted, from Chapters 1 to 2. Trailer Trust No One Trailer http://youtu.be/xOo_Lzr4Ows Category:Linda Sue Park Category:Cahills vs Vespers Category:Trust No One Category:Series Two Category:Books Category:Vespers Category:Books in Series Two